


Pure red

by Syperius



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syperius/pseuds/Syperius
Summary: Merman prince Ben Amidala meets some lonely merman in the outskirts of his kingdom.





	Pure red

**Author's Note:**

> *screech*

The Naboo Palace was attracting mer people again. Apparently the Queen, Leia Amidala had announced celebration; the clan from the Arctic waters finally agreed on a truce with them, and they were closer to bringing all the mer people together. It was happy times, but Leia Amidala's son, Ben, didn't like the masses of people trying to catch a glimpse of his family when they were allowed deeper in the palace again. It resulted in awkward situations and unwanted attention. 

Like in every culture, mer people valued beauty too, and to them beauty was big and colourful. The bigger and colourful someone's tail was, the more there were suitors waiting for them in line. Ben's tail happened to be one of the most impressive ones in the Southern kingdom with it's vibrant purple and yellow-blue stripes, and size to match his athletic form. It was flattering, but Ben was tired of it. They all cared about only his beauty, not who he was as a person. It made it difficult for him to find new friends or perhaps even the special one. 

Ben escaped and hid in the outskirts of their city. It wasn't too deep there, he could still see very well even if he was swimming near the ground. He was trying to find something pretty to work with; maybe make a gift for his mother. Of course she'd appreciate it more if he finally agreed to accept the throne when the time came, but Ben didn't want that. And she was disappointed. _Rey would make a better ruler_ , he thought. _I don't want to give them the chance to to be disappointed when I don't meet their high expectations._  

Something red moved in his peripheral vision and he was snapped out of his thoughts. Someone was there, but they had disappeared already. Ben followed them, and soon he saw a small merman behind the corals, fishing something out of a small hole. Maybe they were trying to find something too. He's cute, the prince thought. The other merman wasn't really that small, just appeared to be because he was thin built, had a simple sleek red tail. It looked beautiful with his fiery hair. Then he was suddenly staring into his eyes, and they were the brightest blue-green eyes he had ever seen.

" _Oh_...! Bloody hell, don't just creep on someone like that!" The merman quickly hid behind a huge rock but his head peeked from behind it enough to reveal his eyes. He blinked, and Ben stayed in his spot, his mouth stupidly hanging open.

"I...I'm sorry. I just-..."

"And stop staring at me like that!" The merman sounded mad, and Ben noticed his furrowed brows. Stop staring at him like what? He wasn't trying to offend him! "If you're going to tell me how pathetically small, simple and ugly I am, you can just go fuck yourself, I don't have any interest in hearing it" He already barked before Ben could even defend himself.

" _What?!_ I would _never_ say something like that. I think you look good!" He actually did. Refreshing really. Everyone else was trying so hard to be what was considered beautiful that Ben found this one merman beautiful in his simplicity. But of course that wasn't the only thing Ben was interested in.

"Were you just helping that fish to get out of that hole?" Ben chuckled his eyes closed. If he was, that was adorable. Many didn't care for the fish, they were just stupid food for them, or the necessary step in the food pyramid that got rid of the smaller annoying things for them. This merman had taken time from his day to help one of those fish to get free from a rock prison. Ben thought it was a nice thing.

When he opened his eyes again, he didn't see the man anymore. " _Huh?_ " Where did he go? Ben swam to the rock and placed his hands on it, then stretched and peeked down over it. He was there, hiding his face against his hands. 

And he was blushing. From his compliment? 

"You were not supposed to see that."

It seemed not. "Wait, that's why you're blushing?"

"Why else would I be blushing?" The man pushed away from the rock and rolled his eyes. He didn't look amused. "Because of your lie? Pfft, no. I won't fall for your games anymore." Ben didn't know who the general 'you' were but he already disliked them. They were probably the same people who lusted after him so much. 

"It wasn't a lie, you know... But that's okay, you don't have to believe me." Ben shrugged. "I just happen to like you because you seem different." The merman's eyes widened and he looked away. 

"I...uh, that is noted and appreciated sentiment." He said and made Ben laugh. Oh yes, this one was different, and he'd get to know him.

 


End file.
